


Greasy Mickey

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Greasy Mickey

Ian didn’t know he had a greasy monkey kink until the day Mickey came home with his work clothes. He’d been working in a garage for a couple of months, and actually doing well, enjoying spending the day repairing cars. Ian was watching TV and sipping a beer when Mickey walked in, still wearing navy blue overalls covered in grease stains. His skin was mostly clean, however, save for a small smudge on his neck. Ian looked at him and licked his lips, immediately turned on. The overalls hugged Mickey’s body in all the right places, showing off his chest and his strong arms, as well as his round ass and thick tighs.

“Hey! Sorry, didn’t have time to change at work, or I’d miss the bus! The next one is god knows when, and I didn’t feel like waiting to find out. You should have seen the looks people were giving on the bus. It was actually kind of funny.” Mickey stepped closer and gave Ian a quick kiss on the lips. Ian let his eyes roam down Mickey’s body slowly, biting his lower lip.

“I know, I know, I’m going to take a shower right now. I probably stink!” He undid the first button of his overalls, but Ian stopped him with a hand over his.

“Actually… Is it bad that this is turning me on?”

Mickey quickly buttoned up again. “Here to change the oil, sir?”


End file.
